how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Segel
Jason Jordan Segel (born January 18, 1980) plays Marshall Eriksen on How I Met Your Mother. Other roles he's known for include TV shows and and movies , , and . Early life Segel was born in Los Angeles, the son of Jillian (née Jordan), a homemaker, and Alvin G. Segel, a lawyer, and grew up in . His father is Jewish and his mother is Christian. He has stated that he was raised Jewish, as well as "a little bit of everything". He went to a Hebrew school and had a Bar Mitzvah, and also attended St. Matthew's Parish School, a private Episcopal school. He has an older half-brother, Adam, and a younger sister, Alison. Following elementary school and middle school, Segel completed his high school studies at Harvard-Westlake School, where his frame helped him as an active member of the 1996 and 1997 CIF state champion boys' basketball team. He was a backup for the team's star centers, twin brothers Jarron and Jason Collins. Segel had hopes of becoming a professional actor while in college, although he ultimately chose not to go to college. Rather, he acted in local theater productions at Palisades Playhouse. Career Segel's first major role was as stoner "freak" Nick Andopolis on the critically acclaimed but short-lived 1999 NBC comedy-drama series . The series revolved around a group of suburban Detroit high school students circa 1980. Segel personally composed a song for his character, Nick, to sing to the lead female character, Lindsay (Linda Cardellini). Cardellini and Segel dated for a few years following the show's cancellation. It was rumored that she broke up with him for gaining too much weight, but it was later revealed that the statement was in fact a joke taken out of context. Segel had recurring roles on as Neil Jansen and on as Eric. He currently plays Marshall Eriksen on the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother; he had previously stated he will move on to other projects in 2013 when his contract expires, but was successfully convinced to finish the series after its ninth season in 2014. Feature film appearances include Slackers, SLC Punk!, The Good Humor Man, and Dead Man On Campus . In 2007, he appeared in Knocked Up, directed by Freaks and Geeks creator Judd Apatow. Segel starred in the lead role of 2008's , a film he wrote and Apatow produced with Shauna Robertson for Universal Pictures. He also starred in I Love You, Man, which was released on March 20, 2009 by Dreamworks. In , Segel's character writes a "Dracula" musical performed by puppets. He also appeared in a full frontal nude scene in the film. In an interview, he stated that the Dracula musical with puppets, as well as being broken up with while naked, were real experiences he wrote into the movie. Those cloth creatures were custom-made by the Jim Henson Company, and the experience emboldened Segel to pitch his concept for a Muppets movie. Segel performed a song from the film, entitled "Dracula's Lament", on the 1000th episode of Craig Ferguson's show, The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson. For the 2010 comedy Get Him to the Greek, Segel co-wrote most of the soundtrack's music which was performed by the fictional band Infant Sorrow. He also appeared on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson and sang an original song entitled "Wonky Eyed Girl". In 2010, he voiced Gru's arch-rival Vector in the Universal's CGI animated film, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Despicable_Me%7CDespicable Me and appeared as "Horatio" in a fantasy comedy film Gulliver's Travels directed by Rob Letterman and very loosely based on Part One of the 18th-century novel of the same name by Jonathan Swift. Segel appeared in Bad Teacher, starring , which opened in June 2011. He played gym teacher and thwarted suitor Russell Gettis. Along with Nicholas Stoller, Segel approached Disney in 2007 to write the latest Muppets film . Disney was unsure on how to take the request, as Segel had just done frontal nudity in Forgetting Sarah Marshall, but after realizing that he was an avid fan, the project was approved. Segel stated that he wanted to do the film because the last film in the series to be released in theaters was Muppets from Space in 1999, and he felt that the younger generation was missing out on enjoying one of his childhood favorites. He has stated that he will not star in the sequel to The Muppets. He filmed The Five-Year Engagement, with Emily Blunt, in spring 2011, in Michigan, and the film was released on April 27, 2012. In 2013, Segel revealed he was working on a series of young adult novels, based on a story he came up with when he was 21. Personal life Segel dated for about a year, breaking up at the end of February 2013. Furthermore, he is an ordained minister with the . He performed a wedding ceremony on on July 6, 2010 for a couple that solicited his services by placing wanted pictures of him around his home town and the bar he frequently visits. Filmography Film Television External Links *Jason Segel at the English Wikipedia * * *Jason Segel at the Muppets Wiki References uk:Джейсон Сіґел de:Jason Segel pt:Jason Segel Category:Actors